


let's play a stupid game

by leothequeenn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically, M/M, and i still laugh about it, because to me it seems like something leo would do tbh, leo is toTALLY HELLA CRUSHING ON JASON THO HOLY SHIT, leo's an idiot who doesnt like sewing, my sister actually did this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo doesn't like sewing, or his teacher. And what other better way to get out of the class than to be stupid and trick your friend into playing a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's play a stupid game

**Author's Note:**

> casually avoids all my responsibilities writing this. im like supposed to write and finish a lot of things and i just am like yooo i’ll write them later but thIS  
> also fun fact my sister did this thats where i got the headcanon from  
> leo oh my fuckign god  
> fucking god

Leo hated sewing class.

Hated it, absolutely despised it and wanted to kill the idea with a burning passion. He just wasn’t _into_ the whole thing, couldn’t figure out how to work the machine (which pissed him off) and couldn’t even thread the needle (which, in turn, pissed him off even more). Though, one of the things that pissed him off the most was the fact that Jason was _good_ at it. The fucker was actually good at sewing the two stupid pieces of fabric together, and the teacher absolutely loved him for it and Piper praised him for it.

Well, he was exaggerating, Beauty Queen had just said “good job” to him and continued about on her day, but it made Jason fucking _glow_ and Leo hated it. Of course, that didn’t stop him from going over to the blond’s table and patting him on the back, saying that he did to a good job, the pillow looks nice so far, before walking back over to his table, glowering and seething as he tried to jam the fucking thin piece of string through the needle.

Another thing he hated was the fact that he had to take this class in order to take wood shop. Why? Leo didn’t care, but he had brought it up to Piper, who had told him the story every time they had to switch.

It was apparently because the two were considered electives, and they had to do six weeks of every elective their freshman year of high school to see what they wanted to do as an elective for the other three years. The teachers had called it ‘six weeks of fun’ but Leo wanted to kick a piece of metal in the teacher’s face every time he had to switch. He had gone through foods and child care (each both a hard three weeks -- since they’re already similar, they had shared a six week slot) which was hell, and once he had gotten his schedule, coming to school became harder because wood shop was the _last_ thing for his trial of electives.

Luckily he had been with his two friends the entire time, but the Fabrics teacher, Mrs. Herra, was incredibly mean, that Piper had even called her a wicked old witch, and she had separated the trio and put them each at different stations. Leo found that out whenever he came back from being sick, three days later. Leo pouted when Piper told him there was a seating chart, and even Jason had caught up with him after class that day, explaining to him that maybe that was for the better, because he knew that the curly-haired boy would try and distract him.

(Grace then later apologized after lunch, since he thought he was being too mean -- and he was right, of course, he would have distracted him, but it still hurt to hear that from him.)

But, that was fine though, since Leo had been seated next to this quiet black-haired boy, who looked like he barely got any sleep and, much to Leo’s disadvantage, normally kept to his own and never really wanted to talk to anyone, including the Latino.

It also ticked him off that the boy -- what was his name? Nick? Nolan? whatever, Leo wasn't the best with names -- was better at sewing than he was. That wasn’t fair. Leo was good at machines, not sewing two things together. He couldn’t even figure out the goddamn sewing machine either, and that had pissed him off into talking to Piper and convincing her to pretend to be his mother to call him off from school so he could cool off, just like Calypso had done for three days.

Leo was considering doing that again, tonight, so he wouldn’t have to go to this shit class again the next day.

“Valdez! Are you listening?” Mrs. Herra said, her glasses almost falling off her face. The entire class was looking at him, even Jason was looking at him, and the Latino boy grumbled out something under his breath. He hated being stared at when he was in trouble, and he was in trouble way too often than not. “Valdez,” she barked again and Leo shook his head. “You’re supposed to be working, not playing on your phone.”

Just to fuck with her, Leo muttered out, “I’m not playing on my phone,” and he dropped the device, letting it rest on the table while he tinkered with the weighing metal in his pockets instead.

“That’s one warning, Valdez,” the older, bitter woman spat and she turned back to what she was doing, working on an article of clothing or whatever, one that had peacocks all over the fabric. Gross. Leo sighed, tapping on his phone’s screen to lock it, and he stood, going over to Piper instead of working on whatever thing they were supposed to be working on. He didn’t care.

“Hey,” he mumbled, leaning on her, resting his arms on her head and making the girl slouch the more he applied weight on her. He placed his chin on his wrists, looking as she ran the fabric under the machine, sewing two pieces of the blue, star printed fabric together.

“You know better not to be up from your seat, Leo,” Piper muttered under her breath, pausing her movements to glance over at Jason, and Leo felt a little jolt of something run up his spine.

“You sound just like _Queen Hera_ ,” Leo said, using the nickname he had come up with. Piper rolled her eyes.

"What? She resembled Queen Hera from Greek mythology," Leo argued, because she really did resemble her in a wicked way, and Leo thought it was funny anyway, regardless if he could tell that the teacher was probably glaring at him right now. It didn’t matter. He was watching Jason instead, just like Piper was. “I can be up out of my seat if I want. Plus, I could say that I was just stopping by before getting some fabric, or  whatever.”

“You really don’t know what you’re doing, are you?” Piper asked and Leo shook his head, and the girl underneath him sighed. “That’s what you get for missing the first three days of this class, where she had taught us things.”

“Couldn’t help it, I was too sleep deprived and didn’t feel like going,” Leo grumbled, staring ahead at the blond boy, who adjusted his glasses and continued on sewing.

 _Fucking God, Jason. Please try and contain your hotness levels, please_ , Leo mentally pleaded, and when the blond actually looked up as soon as the Latino boy thought that, seriously, it was like he _heard_ him, Leo looked away and back to whatever Piper was working on.

“Cally was the one who allowed it anyway, and she talked everyone into letting me stay home, don’t blame it all on me.”

“Oh. Right. Calypso. How is she anyway?” Piper asked flatly, not really interested in the topic as she made it very clear in her voice. “You two still having that rough patch?”

There were a number of things that Leo could say to that right now. Yes, they were still fighting. Did he want to admit that? Not really, since she was the one flipping out on him and freaking out, only because he said (while drunk, at a party that Percy Jackson kid held) that he had this huge crush on Jason.

Everyone seems to remember hearing that but him. Honestly. It didn’t happen. Maybe. He wasn’t quite sure.

“Yeah, I guess,” Leo said for the lack of anything else, because he wanted to be truthful to her, even though he wanted to make her think that everything was just fine between the two so she didn’t worry, or whatever it was that Piper did with him. At least she wasn’t like Jason though (seriously, that kid was a worry-wart), who, if Leo told him, would probably ask questions till next week. Leo didn’t have time for that. “But it’s fine, we’ll get over it.”

Leo just hoped so, so that stupid crush on Jason that he did have would go away, and he could just focus on being next to Calypso.

“What were you two even fighting about again?--”

Leo, who knew she was going to ask that question, quickly answered with, “nothing, don’t worry about it.” And Piper did just that, continuing to sew her pieces of whatever together.

“Valdez! What are you doing out of your seat?” _Queen Hera_ asked from her desk, and Leo almost wanted to smack himself with a sheet of metal.

“I’m getting fabric,” Leo lied, a playful little smirk growing on his face.

Mrs. Herra’s glasses were pushed up now, and the shitty light reflected on the glass, so he couldn’t see her eyes but he knew that she was glaring at him. “This isn’t any time for socializing! You have a project due tomorrow.”

“What? I thought it was due on Monday?” Leo asked, arching an eyebrow over at the woman and she nodded her head. “Then how is mine due tomorrow?”

“Because you haven’t been working. It’s due tomorrow. No exceptions. Get back to work,” the lady grumbled and Leo kicked an invisible rock, saying goodbye to Piper before frowning, heading back over to his seat.

Of course, that didn’t last long -- what, with the straight line of vision of Jason, sitting there and working excellently and hard, of course it wouldn’t last long, he looked _perfect_ \-- and before he knew it, Leo was up again, walking over to the blond boy’s desk and placing his chin on his head, just like he had done with Piper. He didn’t make it that far into a conversation, though, because Mrs. Herra asked again what he was doing, and he replied with, “socializing.” He didn’t even try and cover up the fact with him ‘getting fabric’. He was already pissed. There wasn’t any time for lying now.

“Go to your seat.”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Leo whined suddenly, which he rarely ever did, but he was getting angry and he needed to just get away from this classroom, from this witch, from the fucking _hottie_ whose head Leo had his chin on.

“Why should I allow you to go to the bathroom after you’ve wasted half of the class period doing nothing?” Mrs. Herra asked, her voice laced with superiority and Leo huffed, pressing his body against Jason’s back, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders, and he watched the boy run sheets of gray fabric through the machine.

“What’cha workin’ on, amigo?” Leo asked quietly, directed only toward _Jason_ , as if the teacher hadn’t spoken to him seconds earlier with a scowl, and he could feel the blond let out a tiny laugh.

“Just the project,” Jason mumbled quietly, back to the Latino and he hummed, swiping his fingers over Jason’s jawline as the blond boy worked. “Shouldn’t you get back to what you _should_ be doing?” Jason asked and it was weird feeling his jawline move up and down whenever he talked.

“Need to go to the bathroom,” Leo mumbled, suddenly very entranced at how defined the boy’s jaw was and _yeah_ , he could totally see why Piper had a crush on him all of these years. Hell, he could totally see why he started having feelings for him, too. Leo almost wanted to run his finger over the scar Jason had gotten when the idiot tried to eat a stapler, but he decided against it and forced himself to _chill_ , because the guy next to him, that Percy kid, was obviously starting to get a little weirded out.

(It also didn’t help that he had thoughts of him running his mouth over Jason’s scar, and maybe many, many others, and yeah, he could also totally see now why Calypso was _pissed_.)

“Valdez, go sit your butt down. I'm not asking you again.” Mrs. Herra interrupted whatever weird trance Leo was getting into and he turned to face her, still clinging onto the working blond boy.

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“I’m not letting you go to the bathroom. End of discussion. Think about that before you waste time in my classroom again.” Mrs. Herra said, and with one last glare she lowered her head, continuing to work on whatever she was working on. Leo turned to Jason, watching him run the gray polyester through the machine. He sighed, resting his chin on Jason’s head again as watched as the needle moved up and down, into and out of the fabric.

He wondered how it would feel if he just stuck a limb into there, into the needle. Of course, he would try and stop it before it actually could reach his finger, but he wondered how it would feel. He could ask Jason to do it, right then and there, and then maybe he’d be able to go to the fucking bathroom if he actually succeeded in getting the needle in there, but knowing Jason, he’d probably stop it before Leo would be able to do anything. Leo wondered if that were a good thing or not, but that wouldn’t stop him from asking.

“ _Corazoncito_ ,” Leo hummed, using an endearing term in order to make up for what he was about to ask the blond. “Let’s play a game… Let me stick my finger in the needle, and you’re gonna try and turn it off with the foot pedal before it hits my finger nail, okay?”

There was a weird look from that Percy kid and Jason stopped feeding the machine fabric, and he paused, staring ahead at nothing until he finally was able to turn around, looking the boy straight in the eyes. “And why would I even consider letting you do that?” the blond boy asked, and Leo shrugged his shoulders. Jason sighed, running a hand through his semi-messy hair, turning back to face the machine. Leo returned to his stance and he quickly wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders.

“I’ll use my own machine then, and I won’t be so careful.” Leo whispered harshly, and Jason sighed, moving his hands from the fabric to Leo’s own hands, and Leo allowed him to cling on and hang on to his wrists.

“I don’t like this,” Jason grumbled, and Leo could tell that he had a scowl appearing on his face. “You’re doing that weird thing again, that thing that Piper does sometimes.”

Leo didn’t want to hear about how Piper does that sometimes. He personally didn’t care, and he moved closer, thinking that hopefully Jason’s hormones will kick in and just being close to the boy will allow him to do what he wants.

Maybe it was manipulation (okay, there wasn’t a ‘maybe’, it totally was, and Leo hated doing it), but it was just to get out of this class.

Plus, he trusted Jason enough to stop before he hit his finger.

Though, in all honesty, he didn’t want Jason to stop before he hit it. He wanted him to keep going. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to return to this shitty class and he could just skip ahead to wood shop. He already knew what he wanted to do anyway. Why did he have to take stupid fabrics?

“Just do it, Jason, please?” Leo purred into his ear, and he hoped that using that kind of voice would work. Jason shifted a bit, clearly a little bothered and Leo could completely understand, because that sounded dirty and if Percy couldn’t hear what Leo had originally asked, the curly-haired boy knew exactly what that Jackson kid would be thinking about this situation. Probably fucking in the bathroom, if he had to take a guess. Not like that _wouldn’t_ be nice, but he was trying to get away from staring at the hot guy, not trying to have him fuck him in the bathroom. Okay, yeah, he could see why Calypso was angry. Why hadn’t she just left him yet? To be honest, though, there were too many reasons to leave, and too many reasons not to leave. It was all just crap and he was crap and he hated himself for it.

(He also couldn’t believe that he _purred_ like that into Jason’s ear, just to try and get the blond to run _a fucking sewing needle up to his knuckle_ to get out of class. Totally not romantic at all, Valdez. Not cool.)

“I don’t know if I should,” Jason mumbled, staring at the fabric that laid on the table.

And as one last, almost desperate attempt, Leo muttered out, “I trust you enough to stop before you hit my finger.” Him actually stopping before he hit his finger was very unlikely of course, and he would hear Jason saying he’s sorry for three days straight, but he wouldn’t have to do anything for however long the doctors think. How long can you stay out of sewing if you stick a needle in your finger anyway?

The blond shifted once more underneath him before he finally gave in, and cut his piece of string from his project. Leo didn’t know if he was grateful that Jason agreed, or concerned at how easy it was to convince him to do this stupid stunt. Either way he was doing it and there wasn’t any backing out. Not that he wanted to back out, anyway.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this, I can’t--”

“Shut up, Grace,” Leo grumbled, repositioning and kneeling down next to the table, resting his elbow on the wood and placing his hand near the machine, his finger already dangerously close to the sharp needle. Jason adjusted it, lowering the needle so it barely touched against Leo’s cuticle. He flinched, causing the blond to flinch even more, and he raised the needle back up to its original place.

“I can’t do this.”

Leo let out a little nervous laugh, one that shook because his adrenaline was starting to pump through his veins. “You can do it, Grace, I trust you more than I do myself.” Not really the best thing to say to someone, but it seemed to work and he readjusted the needle, placing it lower like he had before. “You ready?”

“Valdez, get working!” _Queen Hera_ had called from her desk, without even turning around, and Leo rolled his eyes, moving his hand away and nodding at the blond to start the machine. He slowly inched his way toward the moving needle, his heart pumping more than he had expected. That was overlooked by the fact that he just wanted to get out of this classroom, though, and so without thinking, he moved faster than Jason thought he would, just to play with the blond. Immediately, the needle went through his finger twice before breaking and snapping off, leaving a _fucking needle_ in his finger, and Jason stopped the machine and looked at Leo, horrified at what he had done.

“I-I, oh my God, I am so sorry, L-Leo, oh my God!” Jason started, and as blood dripped from the puncture wound, Leo shook his head, his heart still beating in his ears and the adrenaline still running through his body at top speed.

That was really fucking dumb.

He couldn’t even feel anything, he was just more dumbfounded at the fact that he actually just fucking shoved a needle into his dumb finger, and that Jason was apologizing like rapid fire. The blond even told the teacher, and Leo looked at her and asked, “now can I go to the bathroom?” like the fucking smart ass he was, and Piper looked as if she wanted to smack the boy’s head.

Mrs. Herra glared at the Latino boy but nodded her head, saying that Jason could go along with him, much to Leo’s surprise.

“I seriously thought she wasn’t going to let me go.” Leo muttered, holding onto his hand as more blood dripped past the metal. “That would’ve been something.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jason looked at the other boy and Leo just shook his head, leaning up and kissing the boy’s cheek before he could tell himself to do something else.

“It doesn’t hurt now. I’m still in a state of shock of how stupid that was than in pain.”

“You’re an idiot,” Jason grumbled, hiding his face.

“Yeah, but I got to leave the classroom, so…”

Jason shook his head. “You’re not just an idiot. You’re crazy too.” Leo looked over at him, smirking playfully.

“You’re the one who tried to eat a stapler when you were younger, I don’t wanna hear it.”

All Leo could hear after that was Jason's laughter that echoed throughout the empty hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> i used corazoncito because it's cute, and i had heard it from some other fanfic that i can't remember right now but its like one of my favorite valgrace fanfics wtf is it  
> idk its like 11pm. im going to bed. ♥


End file.
